Möglichkeiten
by singvogel
Summary: Lucius Malfoy sitzt in Askaban und denkt über Rache und alte Freunde nach.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und sein kleines Universum ist nicht mein Eigentum sondern das von J.K. Rowling (seufz, sie kann damit sowieso besser umgehen als ich)

Warnungen: Gewalt gegen Minderjährige und Slash (zumindest andeutungsweise)

Eigentlich hatte ich mir ja vorgenommen nie Potter fiction zu schreiben, aber nachdem ich so viele interessante Sachen von anderen gelesen hatte konnte ich nicht andersJ

Möglichkeiten

Ich starre wieder einmal an die graue Wand und denke an Potter, wieder einmal. Viel mehr gibt es hier nicht zu tun und die anderen Dinge die mir im Kopf herumgehen sind weit weniger angenehm als der Gedanke daran was ich mit dem Jungen tun werde sollte ich ihn jemals in die Finger bekommen. Ich versuche sie unter Fantasien zu begraben in denen ich ihn mit meinen bloßen Händen langsam erwürge. Leider funktioniert das meistens nur so lange bis mir klar wird dass mein Lord seinen Tod wahrscheinlich für sich selbst beanspruchen wird, was mich dann dazu bringt dass ich ihm gegenüberstehen werde sobald ich hier herauskomme. 

Ich erschauere bei dem Gedanken an die kalt glitzernden roten Augen und kann es fast schon hören das gezischte „Crucio", ich träume sogar davon. In meinem Traum sehe ich mich selbst am Boden liegen, wimmernd und zuckend und bin angewidert von meiner eigenen Schwäche. Zu versagen ist nicht erlaubt und manchmal wünsche ich mir fast ich könnte hier bleiben, für den Rest meines Lebens an diese Wand starren, egal solange ich die Strafe vermeiden könnte, aber gleich darauf meldet sich mein Stolz zu Wort, meine innere Rastlosigkeit und ich weiß dass ich langsam wahnsinnig werden würde müsste ich sehr viel länger hier warten. Auch ohne Dementoren sind die ewige Kälte und das erzwungene Nichtstun Dinge die auf Dauer Jeden um seine Geistige Gesundheit bringen würden. 

Ein Blick in die Augen von Lestrange hat gereicht um dieses Schicksal mehr zu fürchten als jeden Schmerz. Diese Leere, allein die Erinnerung daran jagt mir mehr Angst ein als ich für möglich hielt. Natürlich lege ich großen Wert darauf diese Angst nicht zu zeigen. Angst ist gleichbedeutend mit Schwäche und macht verletzlich. Schwäche ist gleichbedeutend mit Versagen. 

Verdammt, meine Gedanken drehen sich im Kreis. Ich muss mich irgendwie ablenken. Potter, ja Potter mein Sündenbock. Größe grüne Augen die sich erschrocken weiten wenn ich ihm hart mit dem Handrücken ins Gesicht schlage. Unordentliches schwarzes Haar an dem ich ihn durch den Raum zerre, bevor ich den kleinen Bastard hart an die Wand schmettere. Seltsam das ein derart fragil gebauter Junge einen solchen Trotz, und Widerstandswillen ausstrahlen kann. Ich kann mich noch daran erinnern wie James in seinem Alter aussah. Größer, nicht so schmal und täuschend zart gebaut. In dieser Hinsicht gleicht er mehr seiner Mutter, dieser Schlammblut Schlampe. 

Schlanke Knochen, ich stelle mir das Geräusch vor das sie machen wenn ich sie breche und die schmerzlichen Schreie, die mein Tun untermalen. Ich frage mich was ihn am meisten erniedrigen würde. Weniger wird mich nicht zufrieden stellen. Ich weiß er ist stolz, der typische Gryffindor eben. Diesen Stolz zu brechen, ihn zu brechen und ihn danach am Leben zu lassen wäre sogar noch besser als ihn zu töten. Harry Potter mein gehorsames Haustier, bereit meinem kleinsten Wink zu gehorchen, komplett mit Halsband und Leine. Dieses Bild lässt mich zufrieden grinsen, es hat Potential. Vor allem gerät es nicht mit den Absichten meines Lords in Konflikt und lenkt mich deshalb angenehm von meiner momentanen Lage ab. Nachdem dieser unverschämte Bengel mich schon um meinen Hauself gebracht hat wäre es sogar fast ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit. 

Für seine Finger könnte ich mir allerdings interessantere Möglichkeiten der Bestrafung vorstellen als sie ihn in der Ofentür einklemmen zu lassen. Mir ist bewusst dass mein Grinsen langsam einen lüsternen Unterton bekommt, aber es ist niemand hier um es zu sehen. Selbst wenn dem nicht so wäre, würde es denjenigen wahrscheinlich  ängstigen und zu dem Schluss verleiten, dass ich mich auf dem besten Weg zum Wahnsinn befinde. Kaum jemand hat schon in der Öffentlichkeit einen solchen Ausdruck auf meinem Gesicht gesehen. Seine Begierden offen zuzugeben macht verletzlich. Innerlich weiter grinsend glätte ich meine Gesichtszüge wieder und setze meine übliche kühle, arrogante Miene auf, die mir mit den Jahren zur zweiten Natur geworden ist. Das Bild jedoch lässt mich nicht mehr los: Potter völlig in meiner Gewalt und eifrig darauf bedacht mir Befriedigung zu verschaffen. 

Ich starre wieder an die Wand, aber vor meinem inneren Auge sehe ich nun Potter vor mir auf den Knien und hoffe auf die Möglichkeit meine Gedanken Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen. 


	2. Ich bin geduldig

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, mir nichts. Schnüff…

Hatte das Gefühl ich müsste das Ende der Prüfungszeit mit der Fortsetzung zelebrieren und meinen Frust in Dialogen mit bösartigem Unterton abladen. Hoffe es ist einigermaßen nachvollziehbar.

Ich bin geduldig

Die Tür geht auf und ich ärgere mich über mein unwillkürliches Zusammenschrecken. Bin nicht ich sonst derjenige der andere überrascht? Leises Klimpern von Schlüsseln, jemand tritt ein. Ich mache mir nicht die Mühe mich von der schmalen Pritsche zu erheben auf der ich tagein tagaus herumsitze. Wahrscheinlich gäbe ich dabei auch ein eher unelegantes Bild ab, denn meine Beine sind steif vom reglosen Verharren.

Es ist dämmrig, wie immer, so dass ich sein Gesicht nicht erkennen kann. Brauche ich jedoch auch gar nicht. Diese große, hagere Gestalt kenne ich gut, ich weiß es ist Snape. Die vage Dankbarkeit, die ich gerade noch empfunden habe, weil es diesmal kein lächerlicher, unterbezahlter, schnell angeheuerter Gefängniswärter ist, der mir mit hirnlosen Beschimpfungen auf die Nerven gehen wird, schwindet in sekundenschnelle als mir klar wird wieso er gekommen sein muss.

Versuche mich von irgendwelchen Schlammblut Ideologien zu überzeugen kann ich jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Dazu bin ich zu weit gegangen, habe zu viel in Kauf genommen. Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass mir nicht manchmal Zweifel gekommen wären im letzten Jahr, ob die Methoden die uns damals so richtig schienen auch heute noch das Beste sind, aber von dem Grund der hinter unserem Handeln steht bin ich nach wie vor überzeugt. Mein Sohn soll nicht sein Leben lang unter der Fuchtel von irgendwelchen Muggelliebhabern stehen. Und doch, manchmal wünsche ich mir ich könnte ihn aus allem heraushalten, ihm einfach eine perfekte Welt vorsetzen ohne Gefahr zu laufen ihn in dieser Zeit des Umbruchs zu verlieren.

Natürlich ist mir klar dass dies Träumerei ist, aber Eltern neigen wohl zu solchen Dingen wenn es um ihre Sprösslinge geht.

„Du weißt wieso ich hier bin Lucius."

Sicher weiß ich das, aber weil ich mich langweile lasse ich es dich trotzdem erklären. Es ist einsam hier, so einsam, dass ich sogar deinen nutz- und kraftlosen Überzeugungsversuch in die Länge ziehe nur um ein paar wenige Minuten mehr Ablenkung zu haben. Ich schweige, schaue ihn nur an und warte ab. Auch Severus musste einen hohen Preis zahlen für sein Überleben, mehr als viele, weniger als andere. Und nun? Er seufzt, offenbar unwillig seine Zeit hier in dieser feucht-kalten Zelle damit zu verbringen ergebnislos auf mich einzuwirken. Wir beide wissen was bei diesem Besuch herauskommen wird: Gar nichts. Selbst wenn ich ihm helfen wollte, wüsste ich es besser als mein Leben dafür zu riskieren einen derartig offenen Verrat zu begehen.

„Wie geht es dir?" Frage ich einfach. Für einen Augenblick scheint er überrascht überhaupt etwas von mir zu hören. Meine Stimme ist heiser durch die lange Vernachlässigung und für einen kurzen Augenblick ärgert mich auch das. Dieser ganze Ort ärgert mich mittlerweile maßlos. Ich habe nie unter Klaustrophobie gelitten, doch langsam beginne ich diejenigen zu verstehen die unter dieser speziellen Angst leiden. Die lange Untätigkeit zerrt an meinen Nerven, so dass ich mich zeitweise zwingen muss nicht nervös auf und ab zu laufen, aber diese Art von Schwäche will ich niemandem präsentieren.

„Mir geht es besser als dir Lucius."

Ah Severus, ein leichtes Zucken der Mundwinkel, der übliche zynische Humor. Wer dich nicht kennt wüsste wahrscheinlich nicht dass du gerade gelächelt hast. Ich schenke dir meinerseits ein kühles Lächeln. Trotz allem haben wir noch immer diesen verdreht ähnlichen Humor. Niemand sonst den ich kenne könnte an dieser Situation etwas Komisches finden.

„Nicht mehr lange."

Schwarze Augen glitzern in einem eingefallenen Gesicht das noch immer von Schatten beherrscht wird. Du mochtest schon immer das Risiko nicht wahr Severus. Du musst wissen was geschehen wird wenn wir uns das nächste Mal sehen, wenn ich nicht in diesem Loch sitze. Willst du dich verabschieden? Das nächste Mal werden wir Feinde sein. Und wessen Schuld ist das?

„Richte Potter meine besten Grüße aus wenn du ihn wiedersiehst."

„Potter."

Ein Wort herausgespuckt wie widerwärtiger Schleim. Ich kann deine Abneigung deutlich sehen und hören. Ungewöhnlich für dich deine Gefühle so zur Schau zu stellen Severus. Du musst den Jungen wirklich verabscheuen. Das Dumbledore dich überhaupt in seine Nähe lässt finde ich immer noch erstaunlich.

Es muss schwer für dich sein. Die einzigen die zwischen dir und dem schwarzen Lord stehen sind ein Halbwüchsiger und ein Greis. Keine guten Aussichten nicht wahr Severus. „Vielleicht siehst du ihn ja eines Tages sterben."

Bei deiner eigenen Hinrichtung. Auch das habe ich mir ausgemalt in den langen Stunden die ich hier an die Wand gestarrt habe. Der dunkle Lord wie er euch beide tötet. Nicht so amüsant wie die Vorstellung von Potter als meinem persönlichen Haussklaven, aber nichtsdestotrotz eine nette Abwechslung. Ich bin mir sicher du erkennst die Gedanken die diesmal hinter meinem Lächeln stehen. Ärgert es dich?

„Frustriert es dich nicht, dass du auf jemand anderen warten musst der dich hier heraus holt wenn er gerade Zeit und Lust dazu findet?"

Autsch. Exzellente Parade. Du kennst mich zu gut. Die Tatsache dass ich abhängig bin von Seiner Gnade beunruhigt mich in der Tat. Er machte nicht den Eindruck besonders gnädig zu sein in letzter Zeit. Leider bist du einer der wenigen die manchmal durch meine arrogante Maske hindurchblicken können und mein momentaner unbewegter Gesichtsausdruck nützt mir deshalb nicht viel. Ich zucke dennoch mit den Schultern und sage: „ Ich bin geduldig."

„Ich ebenfalls."

Mit einem knappen Nicken klopfst du an die Tür, die auch sofort geöffnet wird. Ich bin mir sicher der inkompetente Trottel dort draußen hat bei seiner Lauscherei nicht ein Bisschen von dem verstanden was sich hier gerade zugetragen hat. Aber dafür wird er ja zum Glück auch nicht bezahlt. Wortlos sehe ich dir hinterher, bis undurchdringliches Eisen wieder meine Sicht versperrt. So trennen sich also unsere Wege. Ein wenig bedauere ich es, aber es gibt wichtigere Dinge im Leben als Menschen die denselben Sinn für Humor haben nicht wahr.


End file.
